Field
One or more example embodiments relate to display control apparatuses, display control methods, and/or computer-readable storage mediums storing one or more computer programs for executing display control methods on computers or computer devices.
Description of the Related Art
Moving a page displayed on a screen or a panel in a vertical and/or horizontal direction is referred to as scrolling. When scrolling, a portion of information displayed on the screen disappears, and new information corresponding to the portion that has disappeared appears on the opposite side. Since the amount of information displayed on one page is often larger than the amount of information that may be displayed on the screen simultaneously or concurrently, scrolling functions are used frequently. A viewer may read information on the screen while scrolling. Devices such as consoles, word processors, mobile terminals, personal computers (PCs), and the like, have scrolling functions.
When an external device such as a mouse is provided, scrolling may be performed by moving a wheel or dragging a scroll bar. If a touch pad is provided, scrolling may be performed by directly clicking or dragging a page on a screen.